Hi wa Mata Noboru
by Grey Cho
Summary: Setelah kegelapan malam, mentari akan terbit menyuguhkan cahaya. Tahun pun berganti. [AR] [Fanon] [SasuHina]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

Alternate Reality

[Setting: Setengah tahun sebelum Naruto kembali ke Konoha setelah berlatih dengan Jiraiya]

SasuHina

 **Hi wa Mata Noboru**

 _Psst._

Hinata memiliki rahasia besar dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang lima hari lalu baru saja berulang tahun itu menyimpan sesuatu. Kenyataan yang tak akan pernah dia ungkap pada siapa pun. Kenyataan bahwa dia masih berkomunikasi dengan ninja buronan, yakni Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan sampai saat ini. Komunikasi keduanya dilakukan baik secara langsung atau surat-menyurat yang dibawa oleh _kuchiyose_ berwujud kupu-kupu. Bahkan ketika Sasuke memutuskan pergi mengikuti Orochimaru, Hinata tahu, dan melepas sang pemuda pergi. Ya, ketika Naruto, Sakura, bahkan Neji bersikeras membawa kembali sang Uchiha sampai harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, Hinata yang tahu niat Sasuke sejak awal melepaskannya. Tepat ketika Orochimaru mengundang sang pemuda, mereka bertemu empat mata. Sasuke yang pada saat itu seharusnya masih berdiam di ranjang rumah sakit mengaktifkan _genjutsu_ , menjebak Sakura dan pengunjung lain ke dalam halusinasi bahwa Sasuke berada di sana, dan menyelinap menemui Hinata.

Ah, pemilik _byakugan_ itu masih ingat benar betapa terlihat lemah Sasuke yang kala itu menemuinya.

" _Aku ingin mencari jati diri. Kebenaran di balik klanku. Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan memaksa Itachi untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran itu. Selain itu, aku ingin mengawasi gerak-gerik Orochimaru dan memastikan bahwa dia tak akan merusak Konoha dan menjatuhkan lebih banyak korban."_

Hinata saat itu tahu, jika saja lawan bicara Sasuke adalah Naruto, mungkin pemuda oranye itu akan bersikukuh mencegah Sasuke atau ikut menjadi murid Orochimaru. Itulah kenapa, Sasuke menemui Hinata dan mempercayakan rahasia itu pada Hinata. Alasan Sasuke bergabung dengan Orochimau tak lain untuk melindungi Konoha dengan caranya sendiri. Pemuda Uchiha dengan gengsi selangit itu tentu tak akan sudi melindungi Konoha dengan cara yang sama seperti Naruto. Dia tak akan sudi setengah mati. Bagi Hinata, lepas dari benar atau tidak tindakan Sasuke dan tindakannya yang merahasiakan hubungan tersebut, sama seperti Sasuke, Hinata hanya ingin menemukan kebenaran. Itu saja.

Bicara soal masih berkomunikasi, Hinata intens berkomunikasi dengan sang Uchiha. Terkadang, saking tidak adanya topik untuk dibahas, Hinata hanya akan menginformasikan cuaca di Konoha yang sedang dilanda hujan lebat setiap saat atau salju. Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari, kupu-kupu bersayap putih akan terbang ke hadapan kaca jendela Hinata, membuat gadis itu membukanya dan membiarkan sang kupu-kupu meletakkan secarik kertas kecil di atas meja. Hinata akan tersenyum tipis saat membaca balasan Sasuke. Namun, ada kalanya Hinata akan menunjukkan sirat cemas, terlebih ketika balasan dari Sasuke memunculkan firasat buruk.

Adakalanya mereka berdua bertemu secara langsung. Tiap kali Hinata ditugaskan untuk menunaikan misi solo ke luar desa, mereka akan bertemu. Sasuke dan Hinata akan memasang _kekkai_ berlapis agar _chakra_ mereka tidak terdeteksi. Biasanya, pertemuan mereka hanya akan memakan waktu satu jam. Seperempat jam untuk menyantap bekal dobel yang Hinata bawa dan sisanya berbincang. Adakalanya mereka akan menyengajakan diri bertemu di kedai di sebuah desa yang terpencil, yang mustahil bahkan bagi penduduk untuk mengenali wajah buronan seperti Sasuke. Mereka akan menyantap panganan di meja yang sama.

Kali ini, mereka kembali janji untuk bertemu, merayakan malam pergantian tahun bersama. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana mereka akan bertemu. Biasanya Sasuke atau dirinya akan menyusun rencana. Namun, kali ini tak ada tempat pertemuan yang tercetus. Sasuke tak menuliskan apa pun selain kalimat "aku ingin melewatkan malam tahun baru bersamamu". Jika dipikir ulang, mungkin saja Sasuke hanya berandai-andai dan tidak serius ingin menyaksikan pergantian tahun bersamanya. Tahun baru sebelumnya mereka lewatkan masing-masing.

Menganggap bahwa pemikirannya mungkin benar, Hinata yang telah mengenakan gaun tidur semata kaki berwarna khaki itu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan naik ke atas ranjang, menyamankan punggungnya di bantal empuk. Satu tangan Hinata lalu meraih sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya. Ketika jendela Hinata terbuka begitu cepat dan tangan tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, Hinata entah bagaimana tahu, dia tak perlu repot-repot mendaratkan _hakke kusho_ ke perut tamu tak diundangnya.

Sasuke, dengan _yukata_ biru lembut, kini berjongkok di depan Hinata, dengan tangan masih menutup mulutnya. Jadi inikah maksud Sasuke? Pemuda itu tidak merencanakan tempat pertemuan karena dia sendirilah yang datang ke sini menjemput Hinata. Menganalisis sang pemuda yang bisa lolos dari pengamanan super ketat Konoha, Sasuke pasti sudah semakin kuat.

"Pakai jaket dan ikutlah denganku," titah sang pemuda berbisik.

* * *

"Hinata? Kau datang kemari?" Sakura menyapa sang gadis, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak.

Di sisi gadis merah muda, Lee berdiri. Pandangan mata bulat sang ninja ahli _taijutsu_ itu bergulir mengamati dua jagung bakar di tangan sang gadis.

"Kau pergi dengan Hanabi atau Neji?"

Hinata mematung. Gadis itu memang pintar merahasiakan sesuatu. Namun, merahasiakan dan berbohong adalah dua hal yang sama sekali berbeda dan Hinata sangat tidak suka berbohong. Alih-alih mengangguk, kepala Hinata justru menggeleng dengan sendirinya, membuat Sakura dan Lee tidak bisa menyudahi obrolan.

"Jadi kau pergi dengan siapa?" Satu alis tebal Lee terangkat. Pemuda itu menebak nama lain seperti Kurenai, Shino, dan Kiba. Hinata adalah rekan satu tim mereka, rasanya wajar jika dia pergi bersama salah seorang dari mereka.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang berkencan?" Sakura menunjukkan jemari telunjuknya penuh semangat, merasa berapi-api menebak untuk siapa satu jagung bakar di tangan Hinata. Tak mungkin rasanya jika pergi berdua saja malam-malam begini tidak diklasifikasikan sebagai berkencan. Meski sebal, dia sendiri mengakui bahwa dia tengah berkencan dengan Lee. Malam ini saja.

Hinata berusaha menjawab, tapi tak ada kata yang bisa dia lontarkan. Sakura dan Lee saling pandang lalu mengedikkan bahu. Sepertinya jawabannya tak bisa mereka peroleh. Hinata adalah gadis pemalu dan "teman kencan" menjadi salah satu hal yang tentu saja memancing sifat pemalu Hinata.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami tak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kami. Sebagai gantinya, bersenang-senanglah malam ini. Kembang api baru diletuskan tengah malam nanti. Usahakan kau masih terjaga sampai waktunya." Sakura mencolek pundak Hinata berkali-kali sembari memasang ekspresi jahil. "Selamat menikmati kencanmu!"

* * *

Hinata menarik napas lega. Gadis itu lantas berlari menembus ilalang dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Di sana, di area perbukitan, Sasuke telah menanti. Pemuda dengan topeng bertengger di kepalanya itu lantas ikut melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Ini jagung bakar untukmu." Sang gadis menyerahkan satu jagung untuk sang Uchiha.

"T-tadi aku bertemu dengan Lee-kun dan Sakura-san." Hinata masih mengatur napas.

Sasuke menggigit jagung dan tak ambil pusing dengan dua sosok yang Hinata sebutkan. Dia lebih mementingkan saat yang kini dia habiskan bersama Hinata dan karenanya, dia mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu ikut duduk di sisinya. Mereka sama-sama memandang langit tanpa bulan malam ini. Meski tak ada bulan, ada jutaan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit, mengingatkan Hinata pada intan. Bintang memang perhiasan langit.

Ketika jagung di tangan Hinata dan Sasuke sudah pelontos, tak lagi menunjukkan warna biji kuning kehitaman, Sasuke menurunkan topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kita berkeliling," gagas sang pemuda yang tentu saja ditolak mentah Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika identitasmu ketahuan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak akan. Percayakan saja padaku, lagipula kau jarang datang ke festival, bukan? Sayang sekali jika kita hanya duduk-duduk menunggu acara puncak kembang api."

Kalah berdebat, Hinata dan Sasuke kini berjalan di antara orang-orang yang mengunjungi festival tahunan Konoha. Ada banyak jajanan di sisi kanan dan kiri, benar-benar memenuhi area perbukitan yang biasanya sepi. Sasuke dan Hinata mencoba beragam permainan yang ditawarkan. Menembak objek tanpa boleh menggunakan _chakra_ , menangkap ikan koi yang bisa berubah tembus pandang, dan memecahkan piñata yang diselimuti _kekkai_ tingkat tinggi. Untuk permainan ketiga, Hinata berhasil melakukannya dengan menggunakan jurus _hakke sanjuni sho_.

Malam ini terasa spesial bagi Hinata. Dia yang biasanya melewatkan malam pergantian tahun di kamar seorang diri, kini bisa menikmati festival seperti ini. Jika Sasuke tak nekat datang, mungkin Hinata tak akan pernah tahu rasanya permen apel, mungkin Hinata tak akan tahu keseruan melemparkan bola ke dalam keranjang yang dipegang anggota klan Nara.

"Hinata?"

Suara parau yang Hinata dengar beberapa waktu lalu membuat Hinata sontak mematung. Ketika berbalik, Hinata kembali mendapati duo merah muda-hijau berdiri di seberangnya.

"Inikah teman kencanmu malam ini?" Sakura, yang tampaknya sedikit mabuk, meneliti setiap inci topeng yang dikenakan sang pemuda. "Jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, dia pasti tampan dan digilai banyak gadis."

Lee tak mau kalah, pemuda itu meraba tubuh Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha harus menepis tangan-tangan yang seenaknya mendarat di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda hijau itu masih saja lancang. Sasuke ingat pemuda yang sama pernah meraba tubuhnya dahulu dan menawarkan kostum hijau lumut yang katanya "menyerap keringat dan fleksibel untuk bergerak" pada Sasuke, yang sudah pasti seratus persen Sasuke tolak. Mana mau dia keluar rumah mengenakan pakaian semacam itu. Anak Lee kelak saja Sasuke rasa tak akan mengenakan kostum serupa. Mungkin.

Melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung di tiang dekat penjual _takoyaki_ , Sasuke sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Tak lama lagi, acara puncak akan segera berlangsung. Dia dan Hinata harus segera meninggalkan lokasi dan pergi ke perbukitan. Namun, permasalahan saat ini adalah dua remaja di sekitarnya tak akan melepaskan dia dan Hinata dengan mudah. Muda-mudi yang wajahnya memerah karena _sake_ itu bahkan kini mulai menggelayuti sang Uchiha.

"Kita pergi, Hinata." Sasuke berdecih seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Keduanya pun lekas berlari menjauhi Sakura dan Lee yang terbengong-bengong.

Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri. "Aku pasti sangat mabuk sampai-sampai mendengar suara Sasuke-kun."

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Lee pun mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Kau benar, Sakura-san. Kita pasti sangat mabuk. Aku merasa postur tubuh pemuda itu mengingatkanku pada Sasuke yang sudah tumbuh lebih besar."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? Apa tidak apa-apa mengajakku berbicara di dekat Sakura-san dan Lee-kun?"

"Jangan khawatir." Sasuke menjawab sembari tetap memunggungi Hinata. "Selama mereka bukan Naruto, identitasku tak akan terbongkar."

Satu kalimat singkat dari Sasuke dan Hinata kini mengulaskan senyuman tipis. Meski sama-sama mengingkari, toh, mereka memang sahabat karib. Jika yang tadi dia temui adalah Naruto, Sasuke pasti saat ini harus mengaktikan _sharingan_ dan bertarung melawan beberapa ninja. Hinata tak menyangka, akan ada saatnya dia mensyukuri ketidakhadiran sang pemuda pirang di Konoha jika dengan demikian seorang buronan bisa pulang kampung sesekali tanpa takut diketahui.

Sasuke dan Hinata lantas duduk di atas perbukitan, menikmati letupan-letupan kembang api yang sekilas mengingatkan Hinata pada jurus Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama api. Hinata yakin, Sasuke bisa membuat kembang api itu dengan _chakra_. Namun, alasan kenapa sang pemuda mau repot-repot kemari hanya untuk melihat kembang api masih misteri. Ah, barangkali pemuda keras hati satu ini tengah merindukan tanah kelahirannya. Bisa jadi.

Festival berakhir sekejap mata. Suasana riuh sesaat tadi seperti ilusi belaka, yang kini redam oleh gulita dan hari yang berganti. Hinata mengucek mata dan sedikit menguap. Namun, gadis itu berusaha menegakkan tubuh dan melihat ke langit yang masih ditaburi bintang. Kala itulah, Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata, mempersilakan sang gadis bersandar padanya. Keduanya jatuh dalam lelap dan membiarkan mimpi memberikan imbuhan bagi malam yang istimewa.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata, tak mengira bahwa dia akan ikut jatuh tertidur bahkan hingga pukul tiga pagi.

Gadis yang diguncangkan spontan terbangun dan melihat ke kiri-kanan. Setelah melihat Sasuke, gadis itu bergumam, "Ternyata bukan mimpi."

Hinata merentangkan tangannya. Tidur dalam kondisi duduk bukan hal yang bagus untuk tubuh. Mengerling, Hinata melihat Sasuke tengah meregangkan otot dan memijat bahu kirinya, bahu yang dipakai Hinata untuk bersandar selama tertidur. Hinata ingin memastikan bahwa kondisi Sasuke baik-baik saja. Namun, gadis Hyuuga itu tahu, Sasuke pasti akan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, naiklah ke punggungku." Sasuke memberi titah, membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Cepat naik," ulang sang pemuda tak sabar.

"Ke punggungmu?" Tanya Hinata, memastikan.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya berdecih dan mengedikkan dagu. Malu-malu, Hinata melingkarkan tangan di leher Sasuke dan membiarkan sang Uchiha membawanya melompat dari pepohonan, gedung, dan berakhir di atap rumahnya. Diam-diam, Hinata menikmati sensasi hangat yang dia terima dari tubuh Sasuke. Namun, jantung berdegup amat kencang milik siapa yang dia rasakan selama perjalanan tadi? Jantungnya, jantung Sasuke, ataukah jantung mereka berdua sekaligus?

* * *

"Malam ini sangat menyenangkan." Hinata berseri-seri memandang Sasuke. Fajar nyaris menyingsing dan Sasuke harus meninggalkan Konoha sebelum mentari benar-benar terbit. Dia tak ingin berurusan dengan ninja penjaga di hari pertama tahun baru.

Ketika Sasuke baru saja berniat pamit, Hinata memasang ekspresi teringat sesuatu dan berbalik. Gadis itu berlutut di dekat sebuah lemari kecil, membukanya, dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Tanda terima kasih dariku."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Kain?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kain berwarna putih, ungu, dan biru. Aku pergi ke penjahit untuk meminta dibuatkan pakaian yang baru dengan kain tersebut. Kebetulan aku membeli kain lebih. Jika tidak keberatan, Sasuke bisa menyimpannya. Rasanya menyenangkan saat berpikir bahwa baju kita memiliki warna yang sama. Orang-orang pasti akan terheran-heran."

Sasuke melayangkan pandangan ke kain yang dilipat rapi di tangannya dan untuk kali pertama semenjak meninggalkan Konoha, dia tersenyum teduh. Jemari lentiknya erat menggenggam kain tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadikan kain ini pakaianku."

Sasuke berbisik "selamat tahun baru" tepat di telinga Hinata sebelum melompat pergi dari gedung satu ke gedung lain, meninggalkan Konoha. Ah, rasanya Hinata tak sabar ingin melihat pakaian tersebut, pakaian dari kain yang sama dengan pakaian Hinata. Mungkin kelak, Hinata bisa menanyakannya pada Naruto atau Neji. Itu pun jika keduanya berjumpa Sasuke sebelum dia.

Sejujurnya, Hinata tahu bahwa tindakannya saat ini sangat berisiko dan jika ketahuan, dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat karena berani menutupi persembunyian buronan. Namun, selalu sama, Hinata tak bisa semena-mena mencap tindakannya "benar" atau "salah, "baik" atau buruk". hal yang pasti, pagi akan tetap datang usai malam. Cahaya akan berpendar usai gelap. Badai pasti berlalu. Kebenaran yang keduanya nantikan pasti akan terungkap dan setelahnya, Hinata percaya, Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha sendirinya.

 _*Hi wa Mata Noboru ("The Sun also Rises")_

 **Fin**

* * *

— _ **Thanks for reading and happy new year!**_

 **(Grey Cho, 2018)**


End file.
